Over and On
by ereader12
Summary: "I'm not over you." Songfic about a tragedy that strikes the Davenport family, but mostly Tasha. Rated K for some drama and family fluffiness.


**What? Ereader12 is writing another songfic instead of updating her story? That's ridiculous…and true. I AM REALLY SORRY, but I might not get to update OMOTF soon. Please don't get mad, because I will make your time worth it by writing feelsy songfics! Yay!**

**Okay, but seriously. I really like to write songfics. This one is sort of two songs: "Over You", by Miranda Lambert and "My Heart Will Go On". by Celine Dion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, "Over You", or "My Heart Will Go On". Enjoy! **

Tasha Davenport-Dooley lay alone on her bed on Christmas Eve. She'd been alone there for about a year. A single mother with a three bionic sons and a bionic daughter.

"And it's calling for snow all week," the weatherman on the radio reported. Tasha sighed. She hated chilly weather, especially snow. But by now, she should be used be used to the cold. It was all she'd felt since the Accident.

_On Christmas Eve, Tasha had been waiting at home. She'd taken the kids all shopping for presents, and they were in the lab wrapping them. She had hers all wrapped. Tasha was waiting for Donald to get home- he'd taken his car out for "his own shopping". Tasha was excited to see what he got her, but hid it well._

_ She flicked on the TV to see what the forecast would be. The weatherman reported that it was called to snow all week. Tasha grinned. She didn't love cold weather, but she loved snow._

_ Tasha changed to the news- and her heart stopped. There was a picture of her husband on the screen._

_ "Minutes ago, a car driver by billionaire Donald Davenport hit some of the ice along the road. His car was thrown off course, crashed, and only a minute ago, Davenport was proclaimed dead."_

_ The newsman continued with more about the crash, but Tasha was frozen. Her husband…dead? It wasn't true, it couldn't be. But when she looked at the TV again, the same story was still there._

_ The kids came up from the lab, laughing and trying to steal presents from one another. They all stopped when they saw Tasha, sitting on the floor, sobbing._

_ "Mom?" asked Leo. He set his stuff down on the table and ran over. "Mom, what's wr-" He looked at the TV. His face changed from concerned to shocked to horrified- then he sat down next to his mom and began to cry too. Tasha wrapped her arms around him._

_ Adam, Bree, and Chase ran over, looking scared. They saw the news. Their faces went through the same changes as Leo._

_ "Dad?" whispered Bree. She sat down on the couch, and her bothers joined her. Then all of them began to cry as well._

_ The family cried for hours, presents and snow forgotten. Finally, sniffling, Tasha stood up. "Come on, guys," she said, her voice strained. "We- we should go see what's wrong."_

_ The family- driving slowly- drove down to where it was reported that the crash had happened. The car pulled up, but no one got out. Just seeing the mangled remains of the car was enough to break them again. It was too much._

_ At home, Tasha ran upstairs the second she was in the house. She dropped onto her bed and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried, but the tears never stopped. All she could think was, _How? How dare he leave. _She missed him more than anything._

_ The condolences rolled in for days. Everyone said they were sorry, they felt for them, they'd be okay. But they wouldn't, Tasha thought. They'd never get over this._

Tasha just lay there. _Why, why, why_. She'd done everything she could not to feel awful this time of year- treating it exactly like any other Christmas, being overly cheery, etc.- but it just made her and the kids feel worse. Tasha had to work even harder to be able to keep the house and everything, and her reporting job let her stay afloat- financially. But when it came to real life, she was barely surviving.

Living here was a constant memory of him. Eddy hadn't appeared since the incident. He'd popped up, being his usual annoying self- until they told his, The smart-aleck system hadn't been able to recover. And while this might have made Tasha happy- and okay, it did a little- she almost wasted that stupid emoticon to pop up again.

Every time Tasha saw Donald's grave driving past Mission Creek Cemetery, it always felt new. It always felt like the first time.

That night, Tasha lay on her bed, listening to the radio. The song that came on- "My Heart Will Go On"- had been her and Donald's wedding song. She hadn't heard it in years, and it really cracked her. She began to weep.

"Mom?"

Tasha looked up to see Leo standing by the door, looking tired but concerned. "What's wrong? Why're you crying?" Then he heard the song, and understood. "Oh," he said. Then- "I'll be right back." He slipped away from the door, and returned a few minutes later with Adam, Bree, and Chase. The four children entered the room, and sat down on the bed with Tasha. They were all quiet for a few minutes, until Leo sang- slightly off-key. "Far across the distance and spaces between us…" He paused. Tasha smiled. Leo's awful singing was somehow comforting. "You have come to show you go on," she sang, in her beautiful voice.

"Near," sang Adam.

"Far," Chase continued.

"Wherever you are," Bree finished. Then, all of them sang- "I believe that the heart does go on."

The five-person family sang the whole rest of the song. It was serious and funny- Tasha's low, beautiful voice; Bree's pretty one; Adam's deep one; Chase's harmonizing one; and Leo's off-key one.

"My heart will go on and onnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" they all sang, their voices all hitting different notes. Then they all laughed hard. They sang to every song that came on, until finally, at nearly midnight, a smiling Tasha sent them all back to bed. They all hugged and kissed her goodnight, and went back to their rooms/capsules.

Tasha lay back on her bed, feeling very different about everything. Her heart would go on, just like in the song. She turned to the table next to her bed. There were two pictures on it- one of the four kids, all grinning. The other was of her and Donald on their honeymoon, smiling brightly. Tears- nostalgic ones- filled Tasha's eyes. Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**I need to stop writing such emotional songfics. What did you think? I based it very strongly off of "Over You"'s lyrics, but I made up the middle. Anyway, please review!**

**~Emma**


End file.
